Shining Friendship
by Sakura Lain
Summary: Trunks and Goten have been best friends for a long time. But then their friendship breaks apart. Will they even bother to help each other when they need it? Takes place 1 year after the Buu saga.
1. Our Friendship Ends Now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. So that means I don't own Trunks and Goten.   
  


A/N: This story was going to be a one-shot but it seemed to be LONG. So I instead divided it to chapters. Well, R/R please! Oh, and I don't read much DBZ fanfics. So if anybody thinks I may have copied one of their own stories, I didn't.  
  


blah, blah...=flashback  
  


Sorry if you feel sorry for Goten here, but hey, the story gets better as you continue to read.   
  


Shining Friendship 

"Goten! Get him from that side!" a young purple-haired boy called out to his friend, a boy who's hair was always standing out in all directions.  
  


"Un!" replied Goten.  
  


It was the next Tenkaichi Budokai, and 9 year old Trunks and 8 year old Goten were participating in it as usual. The Jr. Division was having a two on two special and Trunks and Goten got the chance to fight two older guys. One, however, was already knocked out.  
  


Trunks and Goten were now speeding down from the air, ready to knock out their next opponent. 

Their opponent was trembling madly but not before long when Goten punched him in the face,

followed by one of Trunks's kicks hitting him in the gut. The boy shrieked in pain, and fell to the ground, not making an inch of a move.  
  


"And ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the youngsters Trunks and Goten have won this match! Trunks and Goten! You are the new Jr. Division champions!!" the announcer's voice could be

heard in the whole stadium.  
  


Goten jumped in the air, cheering loudly, "YEAH!! I WON!! WE WON, TRUNKS!!!"  
  


"Yeah, whatever," Trunks mumbled. He wanted to compete in the Adult Competition instead

and couldn't do anything about it, since his mom was keeping a close eye on him this time.  
  


"What's wrong with you?" Goten asked as he and Trunks were making their way out of the ring

and back inside the lockers.  
  


Trunks shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to compete in the Adult Competition again. But

mom's keeping a close eye on me this time. It sucks." Trunks pulled his locker open and was

taking out some of his casual clothes.  
  


Goten giggled. "I know what you mean, Trunks. My mom's keeping an eye out for me too!"  
  


Trunks frowned. "Goten..." he growled. He seemed to be blushing a bit.  
  


"What is it, Trunks?"  
  


"Can you please get out of here? I need to change," Trunks replied.  
  


Goten laughed. "Why? Is something wrong with me? I'm not bugging you, am I? Ha, ha..."  
  


"No, it's not that. We're men and it doesn't seem right to be changing my underwear in front of

you," Trunks held up his underwear. "So, can you please give me some privacy?"  
  


"Huh?" Goten looked dumb-founded.  
  


"What?! You mean you don't know?!" Trunks cried. He almost burst out laughing.  
  


"Don't know what, Trunks?" Goten scratched the back of his head.  
  


"Well, uh, it's not right for a man to watch another naked one," Trunks blushed.  
  


Goten snorted. "I sometimes take baths with my brother and he's a guy too. I don't see what's

so bad in seeing your brother's b-"  
  


"GOTEN!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!!" Trunks shrieked out with his eyes wide open.  
  


"Oh. Okay," Goten obeyed and quietly left the lockers.  
  


Trunks sighed. Goten can be so stupid sometimes. Hasn't he ever gone to school? Man, it's like his whole family doesn't teach him any manners. He's just so... immature... Trunks sighed

as he changed his underwear. Goten is a good friend but only because he fights like me so I can't hurt him like I used to do to the other kids. I want a normal friend. I don't want some stupid guy who doesn't even know his numbers. Trunks pulled his yellow-green jacket over

himself and was soon ready to leave the lockers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Trunks walked out of the lockers, he saw many TV reporters outside who were already

interviewing with Goten. Goten, however, didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. He

quickly noticed Trunks and grinned. "See that person walking out of the lockers? That's my

friend, Trunks! Why don't you interview him instead?" Goten pointed to Trunks and soon all of

the TV reporters were on him.  
  


Trunks slapped his hand against his own face as he saw Goten run away cheerfully and the TV

reporters running towards him now. 

"Trunks, you are like so cute!"  
  


"How old are you?"  
  


"Can you fly?! How?"  
  


"Is that a trick question?" Trunks replied to the 'can you fly, how?' question.  
  


"We've been told that you're really smart."  
  


Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."  
  


"How come your friend isn't?"  
  


Trunks's eyes looked up instantly. "What?"  
  


"Your friend said that he didn't know what the color 'violet' was but that he knew what the color

'purple' was."  
  


"How does it feel to have a very dumb friend?"  
  


That made Trunks snap. "STOP MAKING FUN OF MY BEST FRIEND!!!! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE'S SO STUPID!!!"  
  


The TV reporters were shocked at Trunks's sudden outburst. Trunks's face was deep red. 

Afraid of what the boy could do, the TV reporters walked away slowly making enough room for

Trunks to be able to stomp away. Which was exactly what he did.  
  


"Trunks, what happened?" A blue-haired woman came running towards him. She happened to be his mother, Bulma. "Your face is all red!"  
  


"They're annoying those TV reporters..." was all that she received back.  
  


"Oh. Well, the plane's taking off now. We're going back home now," Bulma made her way out

of the crowd with Chi-Chi, Goten's mom.  
  


Trunks noticed his friend by his mother's side, his cheeks wet where apparently some tears seemed to have fallen. Goten had accidentally overheard Trunks's outburst.  
  
  
  


*******************

  
  


Trunks hadn't spoken a word to Goten since their last fight. The words Trunks had said to him

hurt him very much.  
  


"Why, Trunks? Just 'cause I'm so stupid?" Goten sniffed.   
  


"That's right!! You're nothing but a stupid, brainless roach! You're nothing but an embarrassment all the time! Me all the time hanging out with a stupid kid like you!!"  
  


"But I thought we were friends..."  
  


"WERE friends, Goten. But not anymore. I only used to hang out with you because you were the only one who didn't need to be sent to a hospital everytime I punched you by accident. But it's an embarrassment for me, a very smart child who's soon going to own a corporation worth more than a billion and son of a saiyan prince, to be hanging out with a low-life person like you! That was then I was friends with you because nobody wanted be MY friend because they were so scared of my strength, but that was a long time ago. Now. Now I can try again and make some more new friends who aren't as stupid and as embarrassing as you!!"  
  


It's been weeks since that fight. Trunks now hanged out with many friends and rarely even spoke a word to Goten. At least he's got friends who aren't stupid like me, he thought. Today was the first day of school and Goten was now making his way to the school gates. He wasn't supposed to go to school. His mom was going to tutor him instead. But he protested and begged her to let him come to school. He wanted to prove himself to Trunks. He wanted to study real hard and prove to Trunks that he wasn't as stupid as he had said.  
  


However, as weeks continued to go by, Goten was having quite a hard time with school. His

grades weren't doing so well. Chi-Chi shook her head sadly when she had read Goten's Progress

Report one night. "I'll never make it," Goten sighed.   
  


"Sure you will! Just eat a lot like me!" Goku, Goten's father, slurped his dinner and soon

stopped, only to open his mouth wide and let out a loud burp. "See? That'll help you!"  
  


"Really?" Goten's eyes were now full of hope.  
  


"A-hem!" Chi-Chi interrupted, "Goku, we're not talking about training! We're talking about

Goten's progress at school! Try minding your own business sometime, 'kay?"  
  


A dumb-looking Goku gulped, but obediently replied, "Um, sure Chi-Chi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goten tried to make out the letters in the darkness. He glanced at his alarm clock. He sighed

when he read that it was 2:00 a.m in the morning. He looked back at his desk which was

completely full of nothing but study books. He sighed again and continued to work, forcing his

eyes to try to make out the letters in the darkness. I can't give up. I have to continue studying if I want Trunks back. I have to continue, he thought. But his lack of sleep was too strong now

and he couldn't keep his eyelids open. Oh, well. Tomorrow's another day, and with that thought he stretched out his arms and pulled himself into bed, letting sleep take over from then on.

__________________________________________________________________________  
  


Sorry if I made Goten a bit too dumb. And don't worry. This isn't even half of the story. It gets better, trust me. But now... REVIEW!!!


	2. A Brother in Need

Shining Friendship

A/N: Well, the next chapter's out. Don't worry. This isn't the final chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. Did I tell you I don't own Dragon ball Z?

  
  


^.^ Chapter 2 ^.^

  
  


School hadn't been going too well for Goten. Goten was so careless about things except his studies and Trunks that he wouldn't even bother look up when a bully would challenge him. It was like for him, nothing was more important than finishing his studies and getting Trunks back. He would wander around the school halls, his eyes looking straight ahead as if hypnotized. Even Trunks would notice his 'absence'. Goten would get involved in a lot of school fights. Punches hit him here and there but it didn't seem to matter to him. Bullies had now made it official that Goten was the school's new punching bag.

Of course, Trunks didn't care. Some of his friends would ask him, "Hey, isn't he that friend of yours?" and he would reply, "No. I don't think I've ever met him."

Goten was rather in shock at the way that Trunks would talk about him in public, but he had made it a vow that he wouldn't give up at getting his friend back. There just was no way he would.

One afternoon after school had ended, Goten was being picked on by a bully again. Trunks just happened to be walking by. The bully seemed to recognize Trunks and after punching Goten hard on the cheek, he threw him towards Trunks. Trunks, however, easily dodged Goten and let him fall hard on the ground. The bully grinned, "What happened? Ain't gonna save yer' friend?"

Trunks got in a fighting pose and smirked. "What are you talking about? He ain't my friend," he spoke.

Goten trembled as the bully pointed to Trunks, "'Course he is! I've seen you two-"

"Say all you want, mister. I believe you must have some eye problem 'cuz I've never seen him before," suddenly Trunks's smirk disappeared and his face turned serious. "Now enough talking and let's get down to business."

Sweat poured down the bully's face. "What-?!" Before the bully could finish, Trunks smacked him across the face and a crack could be heard from his neck and soon as Trunks's fist made contact. The bully screamed, his hands on his neck, "My neck!! I can't move my neck!!! HELP!!!"

"And to make it worse... " Trunks ducked and prepared a kick. "Take this!!"

A kick made contact with the bully's face again. Another crack was heard and the bully lay on the floor, motionless.

In panic, Goten rushed over to the bully's side. "Trunks!! You... you killed him!!! You... you idiot!! You killed him! How could you?!!"

Trunks shrugged, "He's not dead, Goten. He's just unconscious."

Goten sobbed. "No he's not! He's dead!!"

"Weakling..." Trunks sighed and started to walk away.

Goten continued to sob harder. How could he? he thought. How could Trunks do that? 

Goten continued to sob when realization hit him. Had Trunks just saved him? Had Trunks just beat up a bully for him? Goten couldn't almost believe it. Trunks had saved him! "Maybe... he does care about me... a little... maybe..."

  
  


**********

  
  


Goten was studying in his desk again when Gohan entered in their room suddenly. "Hey, champ! What's up?"

Goten looked up, surprised. "Oh, me? Nothing."

Gohan leaned over Goten's shoulder, reading the text in Goten's books with a weird puzzled look. "Having a hard time?"

"Uh-huh," Goten nodded.

"Want some help?" Gohan went to get his chair.

"Wow, really? Yeah!" Goten almost jumped in joy.

Gohan studied Goten's books. "Let's see... where do we start? Oh, I know!"

Goten sat closer to his big brother and payed close attention to his directions. Soon, the sun was already setting down, and the brothers were still studying and laughing with each other. Gohan took a glance at his watch and sighed, "Well, it's getting late. We should stop and get some dinner."

"Okay!" Goten jumped off his chair cheerfully and made his way to the kitchen's dining table with Gohan.

Gohan turned to him and smiled, "Hey, sport. What do you say we study together again tomorrow?"

Goten smiled brightly and you could see that his eyes has golden stars in them. "Wow, really?! You're the best big brother anyone could ever have!"

Gohan laughed and proceeded to eat his dinner with Goten.

At night, Goten felt happy again. His brother had helped him study and he felt like he was ready for school tomorrow. And he had begun to think that maybe Trunks hadn't really abandoned him. Maybe. But he wouldn't give up. He soon fell asleep.

The next thing Goten heard was his alarm clock the next morning. He grumbled and slowly climbed out of bed to turn it off. Gohan was still half-asleep. He yawned and rubbed his eye sleepily (KAWAII!). Somehow he felt different this morning. He brushed his teeth and was soon changing for school. Something's not right, he thought. I have this really bad feeling... He ate breakfast with his father and Gohan later while Chi-Chi was washing some dishes. "You don't look so well this morning, Goten," she was growing concerned. 

"I'm fine," he replied. 

Yeah, right, he thought. As soon as he walked out of his house, he knew that something bad would happen...

  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Like I said, this story will be long so... there's a lot more chapters. Now do me a favor and click that blue button down there that says 'click here to submit review' and... REVIEW!


	3. The New Being

Shining Friendship

A/N: Hello, what's up?! He, he... I'm trying to control myself. Ya see, I just ate a whole pack of Strawberry Pocky and I'm feeling kinda hyper right now. Muahahaha... I'll try to keep control of myself right now. But you guys... have to read chapter 3 NOW!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... !!!

  
  


^ 0 ^ Chapter 3 ^ 0 ^

  
  


Goten's shaky legs made it to his homeroom class in time. His other classmates, including Trunks, were chatting excitedly about Summer Vacation which was coming in less than a week now. Goten tried not to make eye contact with Trunks. Even though he wanted to have Trunks back, he was still mad at him for killing someone the previous day.

Goten quickly sat at his desk and pulled some books out. Last night, he was too caught with studying with his brother that he had forgotten to tell him about his homework too. He pulled out his pencil and homework sheets and quickly put himself into work. He was in a hurry trying to finish his homework sheets, when someone snuck up and snatched the sheets from him.

"What's this? Is this last night's homework? Hmm?" Goten looked up angrily to see Trunks holding his homework up in the air. "Hmm, well what do you know? Someone here didn't bother to do their homework last night."

"Give it back, Trunks. I'm warning you..." Goten struggled to get his sheets back but due to the fact that Trunks was stronger than him, he failed.

"Why should I?" Trunks grinned. "Destroying this will be such fun."

"NO, Trunks! PLEASE, no!!" Goten made another attempt to take his papers back, but again Trunks proved to be victorious. "Give it back, Trunks! I NEED it! I'll - I'll be in trouble! Please!"

"Your begging won't work THIS time, Goten..." Trunks prepared to rip the papers.

"Trunks, NO!!"

RRIIIIIIIIIP!!!

Trunks kept ripping the papers into pieces until they were no more. Hearing the sound of paper ripping, the whole class had put their attention towards them. Goten bent down to look at the bits of paper now laying on the floor. Just then his eyes felt watery and he held back a sob. Not wanting to make a show in front of the class, Goten angrily ran away from there and made his way to the door. Unfortunately, the teacher was about to come in and Goten had crashed with her.

"Goten!!" she cried. Goten apologized quickly and dashed off. The teacher stood up with the help of some of her students and was looking puzzled and angry. "What the heck's gotten into him?!"

While the eight year old ran, he cried. He snuck himself into the boys' bathroom and cried at one of the sinks. Many tears would fall from his face as he sobbed even harder. He looked at the small mirror in front of him. "No more!" he yelled. "Trunks can punch me in the face, he can push me back, and he can insult me in front of people, but he didn't have to rip my homework sheets!!" He wiped his face with his arm. "And what's gotten into HIM? I haven't done ANYTHING to get this from him..."

He sent his fists flying down into the sink, hitting it hard. The contact made the sink break off completely and fall into the floor, on top of Goten's right foot. "YEEEOOWW!!!" Goten gasped for air uncontrollably and was holding onto his foot with his two hands. "Darn...! That's it!! If Trunks doesn't want to be MY best friend anymore, then I won't be HIS best friend anymore!"

Just then another one of Goten's bullies came in. "Hey, punk! I've been saving a couple of fists for ya!"

Goten rubbed his foot and pouted. "What's up with all the bad luck these days... ?"

  
  


***********

  
  


Meanwhile someplace near Satan City, a new, big round shaped alien spaceship had just made a landing on Earth. Dust from the ground flew in the air as the ship's door was opening and a creature the size of Babidi made it's way out. Come to the thought of it, the creature had a LOT of resemblance of Babidi. "Now, you Saiyans... now I will avenge my brother's death..."

  
  


***********

  
  


Goten's day hadn't gotten any better since that fight at the bathroom. He had actually decided to skip school after that fight and had snuck into the classroom when the class was at lunch to retrieve his items. Now, he was on the air on his way back home. Along with a feeling on his stomach that wouldn't go away. He had thought that the bad feeling had to do with the incident at school that morning but instead it had just gotten worse. 

  
  


"Hey, Trunks! How was school?" Bulma asked her son that afternoon when seeing him making his way to his room. 

"It was fine, Mom. Why do you ask me that question everyday? It's getting annoying..." Trunks answered back.

Bulma laughed. "Aw, come on, Trunks. All mothers do that. And besides, it's a good thing to talk about your day at school some time." 

Trunks just rolled his eyes but quickly straightened out when he saw his father making his way towards them. "Hi, Dad," he greeted. Vegeta ALMOST smiled but after seeing Bulma there, he kept it back.

"When's dinner gonna be served, woman?" he growled.

"Actually, Chi-Chi and I decided that maybe we should come over and eat with them," Bulma had to hold back a laugh at seeing Vegeta's face that moment. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out!

"Me... ? At Kakkarot's place?!"

"Aw, come on Vegeta. Do you want to come too, Trunks?" Bulma expected a huge 'yes' from her son but was surprised when Trunks answered...

"NO! I - I don't want to. Can't we eat here instead?" 

Bulma's face looked so shocked at her son's answer. Even Vegeta was a bit shocked at him. Trunks would have LOVED to go visit the Sons. Especially since he and Goten were really good friends. But had he instead just answered a 'no'?

"Uh... Trunks... are - are you sure? D - don't you and Goten get along just great? W - wouldn't you want to come and play with him?" Bulma sputtered.

Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sure, Mom! But... it's that I have this extra credit thing for my teacher and I gotta finish it quickly and anyway... I just don't feel like going out. I'm, uh, tired," he lied.

Bulma straightened herself. "Uh, sure Trunks. W - whatever you say, dear. I guess dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Great, thanks Mom. And... Dad?" Trunks almost giggled. Vegeta turned to him. "Uh... straighten out your face, you look weird."

Vegeta quickly turned away, blushing and cursing under his breath at the fact that he was still looking stupid after being shocked at Trunks's response of not wanting to go to the Son's.

  
  


"Hey, Goten! Want to study again, today?" Gohan entered their room while Goten was fiddling with his alarm clock. 

"No, thanks..." he murmured. He continued fiddling with his alarm clock.

"Don't feel like studying today, huh? What's wrong?" Gohan didn't receive any reply from Goten who was still fiddling with his alarm clock. Goten suddenly felt someone pull away from his hands. Gohan put the alarm clock back to Goten's desk and repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just had a bad day at school." Goten sighed.

"Oh. Well, what happened?" Gohan repeated AGAIN.

Goten sighed again. "Got beat up again and accidentally crashed into the teacher at the doorway..."

Gohan couldn't help it but laugh at the young boy. "Well, wanna play outside with me and Dad?"

"No..."Goten replied and sunk himself lower in his seat.

Gohan looked puzzled. "Sure... okay. Whatever you say, sport."

Gohan walked out of the room and Goten reached out for his alarm clock again. What was I supposed to do with this again? he thought. Oh, well. And he continued fiddling with it again.

  
  


Goten woke up again to the sound of his alarm clock again. He groaned, pulled the covers away from him, and jumped off the bed to turn off the screaming alarm clock. "Be quiet..." he had mumbled to it while struggling to turn it off. He finally turned it off and looked back at Gohan's bed. Surprisingly, the bed was already made and there was no sign of Gohan there. Usually, Goten would be the first to wake up and then Gohan. Goten walked out of their room and walked into his parents' room. He was surprised, again, to see that the bed was completely made and there was no sign of either of his parents being there. "Where are they... ?" Goten was starting to grow scared.

He walked into the kitchen, where he was expecting to see his mother there cooking breakfast and his father waiting hungrily at the table with Gohan. But much to his dislike, they weren't there. He suddenly heard a TV being on at the living room. He made his way down the hall to the living room and found his mother and father sitting in a couch, his mother's face looking white and Goku looking... well, mad.

Gohan was sitting on another couch, resting his head on his hands. "Mom... Dad? Gohan? What's wrong?" Goten choked out. His voice seemed to have surprised his whole family. Chi-Chi was the first to look at her son and shakily pointed her finger toward the TV.

Goten obediently looked at the TV and gasped at what he saw. On was the ZTV news and the TV was showing a city that had been completely destroyed. NOTHING was left from it. "W - what... ?" Goten stammered. 

Chi-Chi answered for him. "Satan City... had been completely destroyed last night, Goten... and that means you have no school now and neither does Gohan... and... it was just destroyed like that..."

"WHO DID THIS?" Goku was completely outraged. "There were so many innocent people living there!! WHY?!" Chi-Chi tried to comfort her husband. Goten was close to crying.

Gohan was still resting his head on his hands, tears were making their way down his cheeks but his hands hid them from his family. "Videl..."

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ahh... another chapter down. Story's getting more interesting now, huh? Is Videl actually dead? Will Trunks and Goten ever be back as friends? And who's this strange new alien that looks a whole lot like Babidi? Was he the cause for the destruction of Satan City? Will I ever stop making such stupid questions? NO! Now, my young readers. I have a new mission for you... click that purple button down there and REVIEW!!! Bye!!


	4. A VERY Unexpected Bad Guy

Shining Friendship

A/N: Good. I'm not hyper active again. Which is a good thing... Okay! Chapter 4's down! Woohoo! Oh, yeah and I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Now... READ!!!! OR I'LL NEVER UPDATE EVER AGAIN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!..... (gosh, I like being evil like Frieza...)  
  


~^o^~ Chapter 4 ~^o^~  
  


"No..." Goten's whole body was shaking all over. He couldn't believe it. Satan City. Destroyed? Just like that? No! "No..."

"I'm so sorry, Goten..." Chi-Chi continued to sob.

The room was soon filled with silence. Everyone was having their own deep thoughts. While Gohan was struggling deeply to not cry in front of his family. But it wasn't fair. It just had to be Satan City. It couldn't be another city instead. Why'd it just HAVE to be Satan City? he kept thinking.

"Dad..." Suddenly the pure silence in the room was interrupted by Gohan. Goku looked at his son. "I want to go to Satan City. Please..."

Goku straightened up. "But, Gohan... Satan City is gone. What are you going to do over there?"

"There may be some survivors," Gohan gritted his teeth, "and I want to check it out."

Goku wasn't sure of what to reply but he nodded. 

"Can I come too?" Goten begged.

"No," Chi-Chi stated. Everyone could tell that she made it clear that Goten would NOT and absolutely NOT go.

"But Mom..." Goten protested.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "I said no, Goten. It could be dangerous out there."

"She's right..." Gohan sighed.

"But Chi-Chi, Goten is strong enough to help us. Right, Goten?" Goku patted Goten's shoulder. He and Goten laughed in victory. But not for long...

"I SAID NO!!! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE AND I'M NOT LETTING MY LITTLE BOY GO OUT THERE!! AND BESIDES, GOTEN HAS SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!" Chi-Chi was now breathing heavily.

Goku blinked, "But Chi-Chi. He has no school. It just got blown up..."

Chi-Chi froze. "Um, well. That's true... but Goten has to stay home. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. Gohan and I will take care of him," Goku promised.

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded in agreement while Goten was carrying a frown on his face. I'm NOT a little kid. I can take care of myself WITHOUT having Dad and Gohan take care of me, he thought. For some reason he felt like screaming it out to all of them.

"Take care, Chi-Chi," Goku and Goten waved to her from the doorway.

"Dad, come one. Let's go," Gohan was being impatient. I hope you're alive Videl, he thought.

Goku and Goten blinked at him before taking off in the air.  
  
  
  


"D - Dammit... What did I do to deserve this... ?!" Mr. Satan (Hercule) pushed some boulders and junk aside which were on top of him. He picked himself up and looked at his surroundings. "WHOA!!! What the - ? What happened?!" He sat cross-legged on the ground and tried to regain his lost memories. "Let's see... city was attacked... Buu and Videl... uh, where were they... ? Um, oh yeah, of course... ! Buu was in the dining room and was choking Videl and... wait... I remember now! Buu attacked the entire city! Why?! And he was choking my Videl and wouldn't pay attention to me!" He searched around his surroundings again. "Where's Videl? Am I the only one alive in here? Where's the city?"

Mr. Satan wiped his clothes from dust and looked at the sky. "Now I get it... I'm dreaming..." He kept looking at the sky when he saw three figures flying across the sky. "Are those birds... ?" he had a hand shielding his eyes from the sun and tried to make out the figures. Slowly, Mr. Satan could make out Goku and the others. "Wait a minute!! That's Goku!! I'm saved!!! Hey, Goku!!! OVER HERE!!!! HELP ME!!"

"Hey, Dad. Do you hear someone?" Gohan asked to his father.

"Huh?" Goku could hear someone yelling his name, but he couldn't tell from where it was coming from.

"Dad!! Over there! It's Mr. Satan!" Goten pointed to someone who was waving his hands out in the air. It was Mr. Satan.

"Great! Now let's go down there!" said Gohan.

Mr. Satan smiled as he saw Goku and the others go down. "Wait a minute..." he murmured to himself. "What's Goku doing in my dream? Hmm... Oh, well. If I want to beat this dream, I'll need him to do it for me!"

"Mr. Satan!" Gohan was the first to run off to him. He was actually building up hope that maybe Videl was also alive after all.

"Huh?" Mr. Satan finally looked up from his murmurs. "Oh, yeah. Your Gohan, eh?"

Gohan nodded happily. Goku and Goten made their way next to him. "So, uh," Gohan started. "Do you know where Videl is?"

"Huh? I don't know but isn't this supposed to be a dream?" Mr. Satan looked dumb-founded.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked at each other confused. "No, this isn't a dream. Do you know where Videl is?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"It was all Buu's fault!!"

"Huh?" the Sons looked at each other again. "Buu?"

"Yeah! He was suddenly being evil! He wouldn't listen to a word I said! He started to destroy the city in the middle of the night, but only a few buildings! I remember Videl trying to stop him, but he... started choking her. That's all I can remember. I guess I must've been knocked out by something." 

Gohan's eyes went wide. "CHOKING HER?!?" He looked down. "No... she can't be..."

Mr. Satan laughed. "But this is just another dream, right? Videl isn't actually dead... right?" The Sons were quiet. "It isn't?" Goku and Gohan shook their heads while Goten just looked down in response. "So... Videl... she's dead?" Gohan had to hold back tears on hearing that. That told Mr. Satan the truth. "WHAT?! NO! VIDEL... SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!! IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Gohan just had to let a few tears go down and Goku offered him his shoulder. Goten looked down sadly. "Now, I'll never have a big sister..."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked down at the boy. Gohan felt sorry for him. He knew what Goten meant by that even though his father probably didn't. But Gohan truly didn't know his father very well. True, Goku was stupid sometimes, but he clearly understood what Goten meant. It was even sadder for Gohan...  
  
  
  


"There's no sign of anybody else," Gohan said. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Mr. Satan were looking around expecting to maybe find some other survivors. "Why am I not surprised that YOU were the only who survived?" Gohan stared at Mr. Satan.

"What?" Mr. Satan gulped.

Just then the whole gang heard a crash somewhere around the junk. "I'll go see what it is!" Goten made a run for it. Somewhere near the whole junk, he could make out some purple and green... "TRUNKS!!"

"Huh?" Trunks looked to see Goten. You could tell then that neither of them were happy to see each other. "Humph! What are YOU doing in here, spiked hair?"

"Grrrr... I'm NOT spiked hair! I may have some spiky hair, but DON'T call me that!" spat Goten. Goku and the others followed where Goten went only to see an angry Goten pointing an accusing finger toward Trunks, who was smirking.

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan called. Trunks turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Gohan," he replied. Goten had a very angry face. 

Goku bent down to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Goten frowned.

"Okay, if you say so," Goku stood up again, to see that Vegeta was now next to Trunks. "Oh, hey Vegeta! What's up?!"

Vegeta frowned in response. "Kakkarot... you're as stupid as always..."

Goku had to chuckle at that. "So, you came - "

"Look. We saw the news and all," said Vegeta mockingly, "and we came here to check it out. Ain't it obvious?"

"Oh. Yeah..." Goku's expression changed as he became serious again. "Well. There doesn't seem to be any survivors at all. Except Mr. Satan here... he claims that Buu did all of this."

"What?!" Vegeta said. "HE did this?! I knew we should have killed him right after killing the other Buu!"

"He, he..." Goku chuckled, "But he couldn't have changed so fast... how could he be good all of a sudden and then turn... evil?"

"We'll have to split up and find that Buu," suggested Gohan. The others nodded. "Well, Dad and I can go with you, Vegeta. And Goten and Trunks can go alone."

"WHAAAT?!?" Trunks and Goten shrieked. Unfortunately for them, the adults had ignored them completely.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is," Goku prepared to take off in the air. "But they can do Fusion, remember?"

".........."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gohan announced.

Trunks glared at Goten. "Yeah... this will be fun..."

"If you can't stop glaring at me, it will be," said Goten sarcastically. Trunks snorted.

The adults waved good-bye to them and took off in the air leaving Trunks and Goten alone with Mr. Satan who had a strange look on his face. "But... what about me?" he wondered.

"Uh, well. You can just stay here," Trunks answered for him.

"But then I won't be save anymore if you guys leave me," he said. "I say you take me with you."

"Uh........... no."

"YES!"

"No."

"I'm an adult and I command you children to take me with you!"

"Well, we're Saiyans and we can kick your ass."

"........ watch yer' language, kid...."

Goten stared at Trunks in disbelief. "Tell me I didn't just hear you say that."

"Well, I did," Trunks said, "other kids do it and so do I."

"Gosh, I just hate you, Trunks."

"Thank-you."

Mr. Satan waved his arms in front of the children. "HELLO! Can't anybody PLEASE think about me??"

Trunks grinned, "But I already told you. You'll be save here. Buu won't come here because he's already destroyed this place up."

"But, Trunks. He won't have any food," whined Goten. "So he's got a point."

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks yelled. He did and the two took off in the air, quiet. 

They, of course, left Mr. Satan alone with disbelief in his eyes of how those 'friends' treated each other. If that's how they treat each other, he thought, I wonder how they treat the bad guys.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


JC: I think this chapter was longer than the others. Oh, and the plot of the story hasn't changed, maybe, but Trunks and Goten's friendship is still the main thing in the story. The bad guys and all of the stuff are just going to help the story more. You'll see why much later!

Rex from Yu-Gi-Oh! shows up: Uh-oh! Trunks and Goten together?! Will this mean trouble?! Will Mr. Satan survive all on his own?! And what a surprise!! Buu did all of this!! But then... what about the Babidi-looking guy? Read MORE!!!!

JC: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG IN DRAGON BALL Z!!!

Rex: I know. But I wanted a part-time job and decided to be your announcer.

JC: With WHOSE permition?

Rex: Yami?

JC: AAARGH!! Oh. Wait. That's a good thing. Since you're my new announcer, I want you to announce the most important thingy right now. You know what that is.

Rex: NOOO!

JC: Fine. But then you won't get paid.

Rex: FINE!! PPL!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW OR I'LL LOSE MY JOB!!!

JC: Not really. Don't review for him, review for ME! ^.^ (or I won't continue the story! . I luv being evil like Frieza!) Ooooh... I'm eating candy right now and I'm getting HYPER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!

Rex: Why did I even bother to show up for part-time... ?


	5. Bebidi... Whose Mind is Useless

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO TAKE THIS CHAPTER OUT, I'M SO VEEEEERRYYYY SORRY!!!! But I was writing a new one-shot story that is really long so finally now that's it's finished, I can finally continue on this story again! Phew!! Aw, my friend Rex. Please say that not-so-adorable disclaimer!

Rex: Jacquie-chan doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, so there!

  
  


*o* Chapter 5 *o*

  
  


The sun was soon setting and the sky was now the color of orange. Two small figures were flying across it... but kept quite a distance from each other.

"Trunks, where are we going?" Goten asked. He actually did this to irritate the other.

"Where ever Buu's chi is, you dummie!" Trunks snapped.

Goten frowned at being called a dummie and (this is it, for all of you guys that are tired of Trunks bugging poor lil' Goten!) decided if Trunks snapped back at him, then he should too. "Well I'm sorry, you smarta$$!!!"

Trunks couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT did you say?!?"

"Wow, I never knew you were deaf, Trunks," Goten smirked. Finally, it was about time he would be winning in an argument against Trunks!

"WHAAAAT?!?!"

"Aw, come on, Trunks! Let's not have a fight and let's find Buu instead. Okay?" Goten gave Trunks a mocking smile.

"I'll get you for this, Goten..." Trunks said through gritted teeth.

The two chibis continued flying in the orange sky until it was actually dark out. The sun had settled and Goten's stomach kept grumbling because of his lack of food. Come to think of it, he hasn't eaten at all that day! "I'm hungry..."

"Then go get yourself a deer or something! I'm sure I can handle this job on my own," Trunks said without even looking back at him.

Goten was mad at Trunks's remark but didn't really feel arguing back. After all, he was hungry. Why did I have to get stuck with Trunks? And to think that my big brother did this...

"Hey, Goten. Do you see that?"

Goten looked down and noticed their surroundings. Below them, stood a huge forest. But what was amazing was that deep in the forest, stood some kind of spaceship. "What's that?" asked Goten, for once forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at Trunks.

Trunks ignored him and flew down toward it. Goten wasn't sure what to do but decided to follow. "It looks like some sort of spaceship," Trunks walked around the ship. It half as big as Capsule Corp. and was round too.

"Do you think this is where Buu is?" Goten looked at the shiny white spaceship in awe.

Again, Trunks ignored Goten's question and looked around for some entrance into the spaceship. That's weird, he thought. I don't think there are any doors to enter into this thing. "Where's the door?"

"Do you think you need some kind of password like the dragon balls?" Goten asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. It's not like we have to say Buu's name or anything just to get inside," Trunks shook his head but at the moment he said 'Buu' a door formed in the spaceship and soon opened by itself, allowing Trunks and Goten in.

Trunk stepped inside first and then Goten. But both gasped as they saw the inside of the spaceship. It all looked like some kind of secret lab or something. There were many tubes containing some sort of green liquid in them.(If you've seen Dragon Ball Z movie 11, the lab looks almost like the one where the Bio Technology was kept along with the Bio Fighters. If not, then think about Dexter's Laboratory! Buahahahahahaha!) The lab looked much bigger on the inside than on the outside. 

"Trunks, what do you think this is?" Goten scratched the back of his head.

AGAIN, Trunks ignored Goten. He tried to ignore Goten now that they were put on a job together. He could have been sent to do this alone, ANYTHING just to not be around Goten, but nooo... Gohan just had to put them together.

They both took the time to look around when Trunks heard footsteps. "Goten, over here!" Trunks motioned for Goten to hide somewhere behind one of the tubes containing the green liquid. Goten hid and when the boys looked at the mysterious figure, they both gasped.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't long until Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were standing right outside the spaceship that Trunks and Goten were apparently in. But of course, they didn't know they were. "Where did this ship come from?" Gohan was the first to notice the spaceship.

Goku thought in frustration. "It could be Buu's. Buu doesn't have a spaceship... right?"

Gohan shrugged. Vegeta growled, "Well?! Let's go in already!"

Goku blinked several times. "Riiiiiiiiiight."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Trunks and Goten couldn't believe what they were seeing. A small figure was now working on some control panels. His skin was green and he wore almost the exact clothes that Babidi used to wear a year ago. "Hey, Goten!" Trunks whispered.

Goten, for once, turned his attention to him. "Huh?"

"Is that Babidi? I thought Buu killed him a year ago."

"I thought so, too. What's he doing here?"

"............." Trunks was now in deep thought. How could Babidi be alive? That's impossible!! Didn't Buu kill him a year ago? Well, maybe. What if Babidi survived? But if he did, then why would he decide to show up now after all this time? I'm sure Buu killed him. Then that means that this guy ISN'T Babidi. After all, Dad destroyed Babidi's spaceship a long time ago when he faced off against Buu. And this spaceship looks brand-new, too. No. That guy can't be Babidi. He just can't be. And if he was... then they'd be in trouble.

"Trunks! Hey, Trunks!" Goten shoved Trunks on his shoulder to get him out of his trance. "Trunks, 'hello'! My Dad, Gohan, and your Dad are here!"

"Huh?" Trunks finally snapped out of his trance. He looked where Goten was pointing and saw Goku, Gohan, and his Dad facing the Babidi-looking guy.

"Who are you?!" Goku asked him in a sharp and confident voice.

The Babidi-looking guy turned around from his control panels and faced Goku. Goten and Trunks were still hiding behind the tubes. "Aaah, if it isn't... what was your name... ? Ahh, yes. You are the one called Goku, am I right?" the Babidi guy hissed.

Goku and the other's faces turned into confusion. "How... how - did you... ?" Goku stammered. "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, but I've been watching you closely, Goku," Babidi looking dude said. He turned to Gohan and Vegeta. "And you are Vegeta. And yes, you are Gohan."

Gohan gave him that innocent look. "Er... actually, I'M Gohan. HE'S Vegeta." Vegeta chuckled.

"Blah-blah-blah! Whatever! Stupid mind of mine isn't working well nowadays... FINE! LET START ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" Babidi dude pointed to Goku. "YOU are Gohan. YOU are Goku. AND YOU are Vegeta!"

Goku and Gohan chuckled. "A-hem..." Goku interrupted. "You only got ONE person right which was Vegeta over there! I'M Goku and HE'S Gohan!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!" Goku and Gohan sweatdropped except Vegeta who actually burst out laughing. Babidi dude got mad and turned him into a cookie...(NAH!!!! Not really! Just wanted to know how you guys would react to this! Hahahahahahaha!!!! Into a cookie!! Anyways, let me rephrase that.) 

Okay, Vegeta DID laugh but Babidi dude didn't turn him into a cookie. Instead, Babidi dude's ears were fuming with smoke. "I'M Bebidi!! Bibidi's first son!!"

"WHAAAAAT??!!!" Was the reaction from everyone.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sorry but I had to end it there! It's 1:19 am right now and my Mom just burst in and ordered me to sleep! (AAAARGGHH!!!) Anyways, I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter, I promise! Now, Rex! Say the you know what!

Rex: REVIEW OR ELSE JACQUIE-CHAN WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC!!

And readers, I have ONE more thing to say. PLEASE, PLEASE, please try reading my original story called 'Life is Worthless'. It's really good, I swear! Please take some time reading it! I wanna know if people like it! Remember, it's called 'Life is Worthless' and it's an original story of mine. It's actually rated R but it's not that bad. PLEASE try it! I'd really appreciate it if you guys did! Thank-you and Bye!


	6. Trunks's Goodbye

SHINING FRIENDSHIP

JC: It took quite a while to get this chapter out, ne? Well, school just started so from now on, I won't be able to update as fast as I used to update before... but don't worry! I'll do my best to try to get these chapters out A.S.A.P.

Rex: JC doesn't own Dragon Ball Z!  
  


$o$ Chapter 6 $o$

  
  


It wasn't long until the sun had completely settled and the sky had turned into night. Our Z warriors were still in Bebidi's spaceship while the chibis watched. Goku was completely in shock before he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Um? What? Bebidi?! Y - You're..."

"I see I have you in shock, Gohan," Bebidi replied.

Gohan sighed. Again, Bebidi had just mistaken his father's name with his own. Well, they'd just have to ignore it for now. Vegeta was in his usual position, his arms crossed against his chest and a mocking smile on his face. "So, Bibidi had a first son?" Goku said. "Shin never told us about that..."

Bebidi smirked. "My father didn't speak much of me. He kept me mostly like a secret so of course no one knew that I existed," he explained.

Trunks looked at the whole scene curiously while Goten blinked several times.

Goku moved closer to Bebidi. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Doesn't it seem obvious? I'm here to kill you!!" an evil laugh came from Bebidi. "I'm here for revenge! Revenge for my brother!"

'We NEVER did kill Babidi' Gohan thought. 'Dad told me Buu did it. But Bebidi seems to be really determined to kill us. Guess there is no way to make him change his mind.'

"I'm ready," Goku said. Bebidi grinned and raised his arms. "Huh?" Goku felt himself being pushed by a strong gust of wind which surrounded Bebidi.

"What the heck is this freak doing?!" Vegeta cried.

"What is he doing...?" Goten whispered. Trunks remained quiet since he had no answer for that question.

"NOW," Bebidi said, "LET THE FUN BEGIN!" A much stronger gust of wind made a hole on the ceiling and Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were pushed out into the wilderness again. Bebidi let himself be pushed out into the wilderness also and soon settled into the ground.

Goku groaned and stood up, wiping dust from his clothes.

  
  
  
  


Trunks blinked in disbelief. "What... happened...?"

Goten was in too much shock to respond. Soon, a shadow stood over them. "Huh?" Goten and Trunks turned around to find Buu behind them. "Wak! How'd... how'd he find us?" Goten gasped.

"You no belong here," Buu said. "You need to go bye-bye!"

Trunks's hair pushed up and turned golden yellow as it seemed he had just transformed into a supersaiyan. "I'll take him on," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I know we're not friends anymore but that doesn't mean that we can't fight together. You can't beat him alone, Trunks," Goten stated.

"Shut up, Goten. I don't need your help," Trunks smirked at Buu, signaling to Buu that he was ready for a fight.

"Buu think this will be fun," Buu laughed. "I will turn you into a chocolate chip cookie and then I eat you!"

"I don't think so," Trunks replied. Goten stared angrily as the two suddenly vanished into mid-air and began their fight. Beams were flying across the lab, hitting the hard walls and the tubes containing the liquids.

"That stupid jerk," Goten looked at Trunks and Buu fight. Of course, Buu seemed to have the advantage. There were huge cracks of the ceiling and walls falling due to the beams hitting them. Goten was too focused on watching the battle that he didn't notice that one of the big cracks were about to fall on him. Goten felt pain throb his head, and soon saw nothing but darkness. Goten had fallen unconscious.

  
  


Trunks was struggling a bit against Buu. Buu seemed to be much more powerful than he used to be. Trunks received a huge blow on his face and crashed against a wall. "Dammit," he cussed. He wiped the blood away quickly to avoid another blow from Buu and tried kicking him in the stomach. He stopped to gasp for breath.

Buu became even more angry and attacked Trunks again, who managed to disappear and appear on another spot of the lab. "What's wrong with him?" Trunks gasped for breath. Scratches and bruises were around his body and his breathing wasn't doing too well. He breathed heavily and fast. "I feel tired already. I better finish him up before HE finishes me up."

Just then, Buu just had to attack Trunks again. He was now speeding toward Trunks, who had his teeth clenched and was shaking for it. He was in for it now.

  
  


Goku and the others were too busy outside to try to attack Bebidi to notice that there was a fight going on in the lab. It seemed that everytime they tried attacking, the magician would just paralyze them in mid-air. "D - Damn!" Gohan cursed by the time they got paralyzed again. "We... won't be able... to attack... him... at... this rate..." he tried speaking.

Vegeta was furious and was struggling trying to free himself. Bebidi was enjoying every minute of it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed. "This is so much fun! How are you now feeling, Gohan?"

Goku did a poor attempt at snorting and frowned. "The name's... Goku... you idiot!"

"Aww..." Bebidi shook his head. "Who are you to be calling me an idiot?"

  
  
  
  


Trunks was now backed against the wall shaking as Buu prepared a beam. "You know what? I no hungry anymore," Buu said. "I kill you, and you go bye-bye!"

Trunks shook his head. 'This... this is it...' he thought. He knew that there was no hope for him. The adults were outside doing whatever with that freak, Bebidi and Goten was unconscious. 'Get ready Trunks. *gulp* 'Cuz this is it.'

  
  


A tear went rolling down his cheek and Buu let his beam finish Trunks up. Soon, a cry was heard all over the forest. Goku and the others heard it and recognized it immediately. Bebidi let Goku and the others free to check what was wrong in his lab. Goku flew into the lab first in a hurry, hoping that everything was okay with the kids. But instead found an unconscious Goten on the floor and Buu. But there was no Trunks. Realization hit them. Trunks was gone.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


DA-DA-DA-DUM!! To be continued! Again, because of school, I cannot spend a lot of time writing in the computer, so I will make some chapters short with those annoying little cliffhangers (or should I say 'annoying BIG cliffhangers'?). Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! Ja ne!

Rex: Oh and, please review, you wonderful readers! JC loves it when you guys review!

* * *

* * *


	7. Bebidi Talks (Sorry for the bold writing...

**Shining Friendship   
  
Author's notes: Well, sorry for the long wait. I know. It took more than a week to get this chapter out. Well, first of all, I'd like to say sorry. But I had to go out of town, without any access to a computer. I felt terrible. Anyways, at least I got this chapter out.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
  
  
  
^.^ ****_Chapter 7   
  
  
  
Goku blinked several times, having a hard time believing what had just happened. Trunks was gone, and now Buu was holding Goten by his shirt collar. Vegeta was the one to be having the hardest time. About a year ago, he had told his son that he loved him, yet now he had let him down. He couldn't even bare to think about it. "My only son..." he whispered before a small tear went rolling down his cheek.   
  
Gohan felt bad for him. He also couldn't have beared to have a son be killed. And Goku... well, he was already pissed off. __Bebidi wants to play? he thought. __Well, I'll play with him. With brute force!   
  
"Aaah... A very well job indeed, Buu! You are even better than I expected!" Bebidi clapped his hands together and laughed.   
  
"What me do with him?" Buu asked, holding Goten, who was still being held by his shirt collar.   
  
"I'll tell you what to do!" Goku snapped. "You leave him alone and fight me!"   
  
"Fight you?" Buu looked at Goten, then to Goku, to then look at Goten again as if he were making some kind of a hard decision. "Okay! Me fight you!" he said. He threw Goten into the air, who was caught by Gohan. Gohan stood next to Vegeta, who was still struggling with himself and hadn't said a word.   
  
"Gohan," Goku said. "I want you to stay here with Vegeta and take care of Bebidi. I'll take care of Buu outside."   
  
Gohan nodded to his father, as Goku flew outside with Buu through the hole Bebidi had made earlier. "You heard him, Bebidi! Now you're going to pay!"   
  
"Ack! Well, now, Vegeta, you needn't be so rough," Bebidi stammered. "After all, don't you have questions you may want answered?"   
  
"No questions need to be asked and for the last time... my name is Gohan!," Gohan looked down at his unconscious brother and put him down next to a pile of crumbled metal and rocks. He glanced at Vegeta, who still hadn't said a word and his body was shaking. Gohan prepared to fight Bebidi when something popped into his mind. "Okay, so I do have a question," he said.   
  
"Aah, see? I knew you had something bothering you," Bebidi said, rather relieved that Gohan hadn't attacked yet. He, himself, wasn't a very good fighter. Like his father and brother, he usually counted on his magic to protect himself.   
  
"What did you do to Buu?" Gohan asked. "What did you do that made him so eager to destroy Satan City and... Trunks."   
  
"Aah, but didn't you look around you?" Bebidi motioned to his lab. "I knew that my father, Bibidi, had created a powerful being here in the universe and that the Kaioshins had to lock him away. After that, my father was killed by them. I wanted revenge, but I couldn't do anything since Buu had been locked away and my magic wasn't so powerful back then to be able to release him. Fortunately, my brother did the job for me by releasing Buu... remember? But my brother was killed and I guessed that you humans must've killed him, seeing how powerful you are.   
  
"I decided to have revenge, not only for my father, but for my brother also," Bebidi continued. "I also realized that Buu hadn't been killed and was living with you guys now. I arrived here on Earth a few days ago, searching for Buu. I soon found out he was in Satan City living with some old mut(A/N: Seriously, I don't know what an 'Old Mut' is. The word just popped into my head!)named Mr. Satan. So I decided to make my move during the night, where I had kidnaped Buu and brought him over to my lab. I worked hard and fast, with my chemicals and amazing technology to actually brainwash Buu into being a __bad boy. After my work was completed, I wanted to test Buu. And yes, I told him to destroy Satan City. I was shocked to see Buu destroy an entire city with just one blow."   
  
"So __you made him do this!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'll break you into pieces..." But Gohan didn't have a chance to when he felt someone swoop past him and yell,   
  
"__You Bastard!!"   
  
It was Vegeta. He was so enraged of the death of his son and was going to make Bebidi pair dearly for what he did. Vegeta punched Bebidi here and there on his face, pushing Bebidi back and back until he was against a wall. "That was my son who got killed!! It's your fault! Because of you, my son is __killed!"   
  
"Vegeta...." Gohan stared at Vegeta beat the crap out of Bebidi. Bebidi's cries echoed in his lab, making a familiar figure stir in his sleep. Goten opened one eyelid and stood up, trying to maintain his balance.   
  
"W - What happened...?" he mumbled. He saw Vegeta punching and beating the crap out of Bebidi, while his brother, Gohan, stood by the sidelines watching the whole 'show'. And then he remembered. He remembered what happened. Trunks and Buu were on a fight and he had fallen unconscious. But where's Trunks? And Buu? What happened? Goten looked around, finding no trace of Trunks. What had happened while he was unconscious? Did Trunks win? Where was his dad? And Buu?   
  
__Where is Trunks?   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
_****To Be Continued   
  
Rex: Goten has finally awoken and wonders where Trunks is. Is Vegeta going to kill Bebidi(duh, we all probably know the answer!), how will Goten react when he finds out that his ex **

-friend had been killed? All this on the next epi-

JC: Give it a rest, Rex.   
  
Rex: WHAAT?!   
  
JC: Anyways, I'm going to work on the next chapter right now, so it'll probably be out later this evening or tomorrow. Just to make it up to you guys, k? Ja Ne! 


	8. Goten's Reaction

Shining Friendship  
  
It's been awhile, hi! Unfortunately, my computer broke down but my dad let me use the computer at his work. Lucky me. or lucky you guys? Finally, I got this chapter out. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Goten looked around, but still found no trace of Trunks anywhere. He was starting to get worried. Gohan noticed him and ran over to him, as Vegeta continued to pound Bebidi. "Goten!" Gohan cried. Goten looked at his brother confused.  
  
"Gohan, what's happening? Where's Trunks? Where's Dad?" Gohan shushed Goten before he could go any further.  
  
"Goten, we gotta get out of here. What happened to you? Your head's bleeding," Gohan reached a hand out to Goten's head and Goten realized what Gohan meant. After getting bumped, his head started to bleed and now blood was going down his forehead. Goten wiped it away with his hand.  
  
Gohan pulled Goten up, and flew out of the lab. "Gohan, what about mister Vegeta?" Goten asked.  
  
"Forget about him! He can take care of Bebidi. We gotta go to Dende now," Gohan answered. Goten looked down from Gohan's arms, and saw the lab down in the forest. But there were two figures fighting down there. One seemed like Buu, the other one was.  
  
"Dad! Gohan, you can't let Dad fight Buu! You know he can't do it alone! And where's Trunks? I thought he was fighting with Buu! Gohan, answer me!!" Goten yelled.  
  
Gohan realized how impatient Goten was being at that moment. But how could he tell him that Trunks was dead? He didn't want to tell him. He wished that he could say that Trunks was okay. That he was safe at Dende's lookout or something. But he couldn't. Trunks was dead. And no matter what, he would have to tell his brother sometime. "Goten," Gohan sighed. He looked at Goten, who was already waiting for the answers. "Goten. Trunks. he's dead. Goten, Trunks is dead."  
  
Goten's face turned pale and for a while, he didn't make a single move. But then Gohan felt Goten thrashing in his arms screaming, "NO! Trunks can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!!" Gohan tried to hold Goten in place. "Gohan, you're lying! Tell me you're lying! Trunks isn't dead, right? You're just joking, right?!"  
  
Gohan tried to control Goten. "Goten. he's dead, ok? I know it's hard for you to believe me, but you've got to believe me! Now, try not to move or else you'll fall!"  
  
"I don't care! I'll fall if I have to! Gohan, you're such a liar, I hate you!" Goten cried. Gohan felt hurt, but he understood how Goten felt. Goten and Trunks had been friends ever since they were born. Gohan could make out Dende's lookout in the sky. He flew north towards it, trying to keep control of a thrashing Goten.  
  
Once Gohan arrived to Dende's lookout, he let go of Goten and Goten grabbed his arms hard. "Gohan, please tell me that you're lying," he pleaded. "Please!" Gohan couldn't bear to watch Goten's face. "Gohan, Trunks can't be dead. I know he's alive! He was there, Gohan. He was right there in front of me!"  
  
Gohan tried to keep control of his anger. His little brother was already getting on his nerves. Couldn't he just accept the truth already? "Trunks has got to be alive! HE HAS GOT TO BE ALIVE, GOHAN, HE HAS TO BE!! HE'S MY FRIEND AND NO BAD GUY CAN KILL HIM!! NO!! He's alive, Gohan, he's ALIVE!!"  
  
But Goten's temper tantrums were cut short when Gohan slapped him across the face hard. Goten rubbed his red cheek as he stared at Gohan with disbelief. Goten gritted his teeth and ran from there into one of the lookout's rooms and slammed the door behind him. Unfortunately, he ran back out of there because he saw Piccolo and Dende making out in that room...(Nah, not really! This is just another comedy sentence where I just wanted to know how you guys reacted to this. Ha, ha! Anyway, time to rephrase that.)  
  
Goten gritted his teeth and ran from there into one of the lookout's rooms and slammed the door behind him. Unfortunately, Mr. Popo had seen him run into the room and asked to Gohan, "What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer. He was just looking at his hand. The hand he had just used to slap his little brother across the face with. He couldn't believe he had just done that.  
  
Goten sobbed in one of the room's beds. First, his brother had lied to him, saying that Trunks was dead and now slapped him. He sat up from the bed, and rubbed his eyes. His head was still bleeding and he got the bed colored with it. He had a headache, probably because of his injured head and the slap his brother had given him.  
  
Right now, he didn't know whether to believe Trunks was dead or not. But what if his brother wasn't lying? What if Trunks really was dead? No. he couldn't be. "He can't be." Goten whispered. "He just can't be. We didn't even get along.it's not fair."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Gotta go. I don't have any more time to continue. I hope my computer's fixed soon and if not, well, then.let's just hope. In the meantime, I'll try to get my dad to let me borrow his computer again. Sayonara! 


	9. I Hate Myself

Shining Friendship

_Finally I got my computer fixed!  Yaay!  Ahem…on to the fic._

It was rather quiet up in Dende's lookout.  Goten hadn't come out from the room he was in, and Gohan hadn't spoken a single word.  Mr. Popo had offered some lunch, but Gohan shook his head instead and sat down on the ground to continue looking at his hand.

"Gohan, please tell me what's wrong," Mr. Popo persisted, but Gohan wouldn't answer.

Instead, without looking back at Mr. Popo, he asked, "Where is Dende?"

"He is in his chambers," Mr. Popo replied.  "I believe he is concentrating on what is happening down on earth."

"So he knows," Gohan muttered.  "He knows what happened."

"Son Gohan," Mr. Popo kneeled down next to Gohan.  "Please, do tell me what has happened between you and Goten.  I want to know if I can help."

For a while, all Mr. Popo received for an answer was silence.  But then, Gohan turned to face him and Mr. Popo could see the tears in his eyes.  "It's my fault…" he said.  "I… I told them to go alone…!"  Gohan continued to sob, as Mr. Popo listened to him talk.  "And… and… I slapped him!  For no reason at all!  It's my fault… it's all my fault in the first place…"

"Please do not say that, Gohan," Mr. Popo reassured him.  "I'm sure whatever happened isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" Gohan stood up, still crying.  "It's always me who causes problems in the first place!  If it weren't for me, Trunks would still be alive and Goten wouldn't be so upset!  It was my idea to let them go alone, and again, it was a mistake!  It's not fair!!  Every time I do things, they seem to be the right thing to do until I realize it wasn't right when it's too late.  Because of me, Trunks is dead!" Gohan yelled.  "Face it, Mr. Popo!  You know I'm telling the truth!  You know I'm always the one to mess things up!  A long time ago, Dad died because of me!  Android 16 died because of me!  And now, I've killed Trunks!!"  Gohan couldn't go any further as he broke down completely.

Mr. Popo looked shocked.  Not because Trunks was dead, or because Goten wasn't doing so well, but because of the way Gohan thought about himself.  "I hate myself…" he heard Gohan mutter.

"Gohan, don't say that," Mr. Popo said.  "It's not your fault.  Nothing is ever your fault.  Even if you didn't let the boys go alone, something else could have happened.  Things happen, anything can happen, and it's not our fault that we cannot see the future to know whether what we do is right or wrong.  Everybody makes mistakes.  Look on the bright side.  Your father had died, but he came back, didn't he?" Gohan didn't answer.  "I think that you should stop thinking of the wrong things you do, but on the good things as well.  You did kill Cell and if it weren't for you, Piccolo would still be your father's enemy.  I think that you're focusing on the wrong things you do.  Why not try thinking of the good things you have done?"

Gohan wiped his tears away and looked at Mr. Popo.  Soon, his lips parted into a smile and he bent down to hug Mr. Popo.  "Thank you, Mr. Popo.  You're the best."

"It was nothing, Gohan.  Anyone could have figured it out," said Mr. Popo.

Gohan was about to answer back, but stopped when he heard a door open.  He was expecting for it to be Goten, but instead saw Dende walking up to them.  "Hello, Gohan.  I see you and your brother didn't have a very pleasant fight."

"No, not really," Gohan replied.

"It's been bad down on earth, hasn't it?" Dende said.

"Yes, it has," Gohan looked down to earth.  "Everything is messed up.  For starters, Babidi's brother showed up and now Buu is back to his evil self.  Even worse, Trunks is dead."

"I see," Dende sighed.

Meanwhile, Goten heard the trio talk outside.  He could hear their voices from the other side of the door and he leaned closer to hear well.  _So Gohan wasn't lying.  I guess Trunks IS dead_, he thought.  _Trunks…I'm sorry for being so rude to you, I swear that if you ever come back, I'll make it up to you, even if you still hate me so._  Goten wiped some wet marks from his cheeks, and began to slip on his shoes.

Gohan, Dende, and Mr. Popo turned to see a door open and out came Goten, still looking quite upset.  Gohan tried not to make eye contact with Goten.  Maybe his brother was still mad at him for slapping him across the face, so he didn't want to make Goten feel uncomfortable by staring at him.  "I'm very sorry about what happened to your friend, Son Goten," Dende said as soon as Goten walked to them.  "You must feel terrible about your friend."

"Just think how Vegeta must feel to know that his own son is dead," Mr. Popo added.  "It must be horrible."

"It IS horrible," Dende corrected him.  "Maybe even beyond that."

"Dende," Gohan started, "How is my father and Vegeta doing on earth?"

"Vegeta is fine," Dende replied, "but your father seems to be having a hard time with Buu."

"I should go and help him," Gohan suggested.  "Before it's too late."

"No, no.  It's already too late!  Ha, ha!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Buu appear out of nowhere.  "What happened to Goku?!" Dende demanded.  Mr. Popo was shaking so bad, that he actually fell to his knees.  Goten pulled himself closer to his brother, Gohan, and Gohan was surprised to know that even after hurting him, his little brother had already forgiven him so soon.

"Goku is dead!" Buu exclaimed.

"No, he's not!" Gohan cried.  "You're lying!  My father can't be defeated so easily!"

Goten, on the other hand, didn't know whether to believe Buu or not.  His friend was already dead, so how could he believe that his father wasn't dead?

"I'll take you on!" Gohan volunteered as he stepped forward and Buu looked impressed at his courage.  "I'll prove to you that my father isn't dead!"  Gohan turned to Dende and Mr. Popo.  "Guys, I need you to watch over Goten for now, okay?"

Dende nodded.  "Don't die.  Buu could be telling the truth," he said.

Gohan nodded but before he could go, he felt a strong grip on his hand.  It was Goten.  "Goten, what's wrong?"

"Promise me," Goten said.  "Promise me that you won't die.  I'm not sure whether to believe if Dad's dead or not, but if he is…" tears started to form on Goten's eyes.  "If he is… don't leave me."

Gohan nodded.  "I won't.  I promise."  And with that, he left down to the earth with Buu following him.

* * * *

Vegeta watched Bebidi fall to the ground and not make a move at all.  After feeling satisfied, he went outside to check on Goku.  But there was no sign of Goku anywhere.  "Kakkarot!!  Where the hell are you?!"

As if on cue, he heard a moan coming from some crushed trees.  "Is that you, Kakkarot?" Vegeta flew to where he heard the moan and soon found Goku's body laying on the ground.  He kneeled down next to Goku and smirked.  "You just won't die, huh?"

Goku's eyelids opened slowly and he chuckled.  "Nope," he said.  "Got some broken bones, but I'm still alive."

TO BE CONTINUED 

_Now that my computer's back up, I can now update longer chapters.  And readers don't worry.  Trunks will be coming back soon (dang it!  I spoiled the surprise!).  Now, readers, I have a mission for all of you and I'm pretty sure you know this mission very well…click on 'Review!'  Bye!_


	10. Search for the Dragon Radar

Shining Friendship

****

Here is the next chapter.  Hey, I just realized something…I'm updating faster now!  Yaay!  A-hem…I need to control myself more often…

The stars shone in the night sky as Goten lay crouched on the floor, waiting for the arrival of either his brother or father.

"Don't worry, Goten," Dende looked at him.  "Your brother will be back safe."

"But what if he doesn't?" Goten asked.  "What if my brother dies?  And what if Buu was telling the truth?  What if my father really is dead?"

"Don't say that, Goten," Dende said.  "It's foolish of you to think of your father as 'weak'.  We all know that Goku is great and he can't be defeated in such a short amount of time.  Perhaps, your father is okay."

_But what if he isn't?_ Goten thought.  _What if Dad really is dead?  If big brother dies too, then that'd make three people I'd lose.  Trunks…Dad…and Gohan.  Wait a minute._

"Dende?" Goten stood up from his crouched position on the floor.  "Um, what about the dragon balls?"

"What about the dragon balls, Goten?" Dende stared at him.

"Well," Goten played with his fingers, "They _can_ bring back people from the dead, right?  So, maybe…"

"Goten, that's a great idea!" Dende exclaimed.  "How could have we forgotten?!  We can bring Trunks back… and Goku!"

"There's no need to do that…" a weak voice replied.  Goten and Dende smiled with joy when they saw Vegeta in the air, holding Goku by his shoulders.  "I'm already alive," Goku said.

"Dad!" Goten ran to hug his father the moment Vegeta set him down on the ground.  "You're okay!  I can't believe it!  Buu said you were dead!"

"Buu?" Goku asked.

"Yeah.  He came and Gohan went down to earth to fight him!" Goten explained.  "But all that matters is that you're okay!"

"Goku," Dende walked up to Goku.  "I think that maybe I should heal you before you go out there to help Gohan."

"Thanks, Dende," Goku accepted his offer.  Dende put up his arms in the air and closed his eyes, and Goku felt his body heal a little.

"Is that better?" Dende asked.

"I feel much better now," Goku replied.  "Damn, for some reason, that Buu is stronger than ever."

"Now," Vegeta stepped in.  "About the dragon balls?"

"Oh," Dende smiled down at Goten, "Goten here had a great idea.  We forgot that we could use the dragon balls to bring back Trunks and everyone from Satan City."

"Good," Goku muttered.  "But we still have Buu to deal with.  He could interfere while we search for the dragon balls."

"I'll look for them," Goten volunteered.  "I can do it."

"The boy's right," Mr. Popo appeared.  "Goten would search for the dragon balls and you and Vegeta could go fight Buu with Gohan.  That would keep Buu from interfering Goten."

"You…you up to this, Goten?" Goku turned to Goten.

"I guess so," the boy replied.

_He better be_, Vegeta thought.  _For the sake of my son.  _"Here," Mr. Popo handed Goten a bag to put around his shoulders (It's the one he wears on movie 13).  "Put the dragon balls in this bag."

"Okay," Goten said.

"We're all counting on you, Goten," Dende smiled down at Goten.  Goten gave him a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry, guys!" Goten replied.  He prepared to take off.

Goku shouted out to him, "You sure you can do this, Goten?"

"Hai," replied Goten.

"You have everything you need?"

"Hai."

"Visit your mom if you any time.  She's gotta be worried sick about us!"

"Hai."

"Be careful!"

Goten chuckled and took his tongue out at his father, and Goku immediately did the same thing to Goten.  "Hai," Goten giggled.

Everyone, except Vegeta, waved good-bye to young Goten who had just taken off.  Goku looked at his son, until Goten disappeared from sight.  "He can do it," he said.  "But I hope he doesn't cross with Buu."

"Will you shut up already?!" Vegeta glared daggers at Goku.  "Because if you don't, we'll never get to Buu.  And if we never get to Buu, then you can be sure your son will cross with him.  Now, let's go!"

Goku looked at him sheepishly until he finally nodded and flew off with Vegeta, both headed straight for Buu and Gohan.  Dende sighed.  "Such hilarious warriors we have to defend our earth, huh, Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, indeed," Mr. Popo replied.

Goten flew through the clouds, cheering as he flew.  "Woohoo!!" he cried.  "Trunks is gonna be back!  Yeah!!"  He did loops in the air and headed for Capsule Corp.  "First, I'll need to borrow the dragon radar from Bulma.  Then, all I have to do is collect all the dragon balls and soon, Trunks will be back!"  It wasn't long until Goten could see the Capsule Corp. building hidden deep within the city.  He flew directly to the back of the building, where he found Trunks's grandmother watering her garden.

"Oh, hello there," she said.  "You're Goten, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Goten bowed in respect.  It was something he had learned from his mother.  "Do you know where Bulma is, ma'am?"

"Why, of course, dear.  She's in her lab.  Don't worry, I'll get her for you," Mrs. Briefs said.  She went inside the building and left Goten fidgeting with his fingers, waiting for Mrs. Briefs and Bulma to come out.

_Oh, man!  I almost forgot!_ he thought.  _How am I supposed to tell Trunks's mom that he's dead?  Well, it's not biggie.  After all, he **is** going to be brought back with the dragon balls.  That's right, Goten.  There's nothing to worry about._

But the first thing Goten heard when Bulma came out was, "Where's my son, Trunks?  And Vegeta?"

"Uh…" Goten's mouth was open, though no words came out.  Why did it seem so easy to say, but really it wasn't?

"Where's Trunks, Goten.  I had figured that he would be with you," Bulma said.

"Well, he's…"Goten began to scratch the back of his head.  He was nervous.  Bulma's eyelids twitched when Goten did this.  It was one of those famous "Goku Moves" that Goku would do a lot.  Especially when there was something wrong.

"Goten?" urged Bulma.

"Well, he's…" Goten took a deep breath.  "Ma'am," he began.  "Trunks is dead."

Bulma's eyes rolled backwards and she fainted.  Goten chuckled.  "Sorry," he apologized to Mrs. Briefs.  But Mrs. Briefs was in a state of shock, too.  "Um, do you guys know where I can find the dragon radar?" he asked.  When he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer from either woman, he took off into the building, trying hard to remember where Bulma's laboratory was.  Soon, he found a door with a label saying, "LAB", so he ran inside.

"Oh, man," he groaned.  The lab was too big.  A little bit TOO big.  There were so many cabinets to check, so many drawers, boxes, and…stuff.  It'd be much easier for him to just ask Bulma where the dragon radar was.  After all, he didn't have much time.  But due to the state she was in, there was no way of getting the dragon radar.  At least not without looking.

He began to open drawers randomly, and ripped some cardboard boxes open.  He looked around and saw a large table by a corner, filled with many junk that Bulma would probably use to create a new space capsule.  He pushed all the junk aside, trying to see if the dragon radar was hidden somewhere between or something.  Soon, he found it right underneath some of the junk.  "Great!" he cried.  "Now, I can find the dragon balls!"

He went back out to the garden, and saw that Bulma was still unconscious and that Mrs. Briefs was still in her state of shock.  "Well, uh," he waved at them, even though he knew they wouldn't be paying any attention to him.  "Um, I'll be going now."  Then, he took off in the air, ready to find the dragon balls.

***Meanwhile, with Goku and Vegeta***

"I sure hope he's okay," Goku sighed nervously.  "Buu could have caught him, you know."

"Will you shut the hell up already, Kakkarot?!" Vegeta spat at him.  "Your son is going to be just fine!  And stop being such a damn idiot!  Don't forget that Buu is still fighting with Gohan so there is no way that Goten could have been caught already!  Now, shut up and follow me so we can find Buu!"

"Yes," Goku mumbled.  "Master…"

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Tovu

Shining Friendship

_This chapter will focus a little bit on Trunks.  Enjoy the chapter._

            Trunks walked from hill to hill, looking down as he did.  King Yenma (Is that how you spell his name?) had just given him entry into the "other" world, along with the privilege of staying with his body.  He continued to walk on the hills when he heard some laughter.  He looked ahead to see two children who were about his age.  One of them was wearing some torn jeans and a white oversized shirt while the other wore a yellow tank top and short black pants.  The one with the white oversized shirt noticed Trunks and ran up to him yelling, "Hello!"

            Trunks looked at him and when the other kid was a few feet away, he noticed something about that other boy.  He looked much like Goten and was a wearing a band-aid on his left cheek.  "What's your name?" the boy asked.

            Trunks hesitated at first, but finally gave in.  "Trunks," he replied.  "Trunks Briefs."

            "Oh.  Well, hello, Trunks!" the boy exclaimed.  "My name is Tovu.   And this is my friend, Thomas."  Tovu pointed to the other boy, whose brown hair was sticking in all directions and his hands were covered with mud.

            "Hi there, Trunks," Thomas said.

            "We were making mud pies.  Wanna join us?" Tovu asked Trunks, who immediately agreed.  "Great!  Now we can make _more_ mud pies!" Tovu exclaimed.

            There was a huge pile of mud on the grass and Tovu and Thomas immediately began to throw mud at each other.  Trunks joined them after watching them for a while.  Soon, they became too tired and sat down on the grass, their faces and clothes completely dirtied with mud.  As soon as they stopped laughing, Trunks wiped some mud from his face.  "That was fun," he said.

            "I know," Tovu wiped some mud from his face also.  "It was a lot of fun."  Then Tovu flashed a smile to Trunks that looked awfully familiar to him.  It was much like…Goten's… "Something the matter?" Tovu asked when he realized that Trunks had been staring at him.

            "Nothing," Trunks said.  "You just remind me…of someone I knew…" 

            "Oh," Tovu looked at Trunks sadly.  "I'm sorry."

            "It's okay," Trunks said.  "Those days are over now."  But he missed his mother.  He missed his father, Gohan, Krillin…his home.  How had he ended up in here?  _Oh, yeah_, he thought.  **_I_**_ made myself get here.  I was foolish to fight Buu alone and ended up killing myself._

            "Hey, are you sure you're okay?  You're spaced out," Thomas waved his hand in front of Trunks's face.

            "I'm fine," he said.  Then he realized something about the boys.  When he had gotten here, every single person he saw was a ghost.  Now, there were two children in front of him _with their own bodies_.  "Hey, how come you guys are in your bodies?"

            "Huh?" Thomas looked at him.  "Oh, we were given a very rare privilege from King Yenma.  We've had tough pasts and King Yenma allowed us to remain in our bodies.  Cool, huh?  We can see that you were given the same privilege.  You should be grateful.  King Yenma doesn't give just_ anyone_ this privilege, you know."

            "I know," Trunks said.  "Goku told me this when he died."

            "Goku?" 

            "Forget it," Trunks sighed.  "It was a long time ago."

            "There they are!" Goku cried, pointing straight ahead to Gohan and Buu, who were clashing in the air.  Vegeta sneered as he charged down towards Buu.

            Gohan wiped the blood on his lower lip, when Buu suddenly fell to the ground.  He looked at Buu in confusion when he realized that Vegeta had hit him from behind.  But that wasn't the only person he saw.  "Dad!" he cried.  "You're alive!"

            "Sure am, Son," Goku gave him a thumbs-up.  "I'm alive and ready for battle."

            Gohan laughed, glad to hear that Goku was fine.  "It's about time you guys got here, too," he said.  Then they heard Buu struggling to get up.

            "Buu mad now," Buu said.  "Buu will kill you.  Buu _really_ mad now!"

            "This," Vegeta said, "Does not look too good."

            "Does it ever become night in here?" Trunks asked to Tovu.  He and Tovu were on their backs on the grass, staring at the sky.  Thomas had fallen asleep next to them.

            "Nope," Tovu answered.  "In here, it's always daytime.  But you can go to sleep whenever you want.  Just like Thomas here."

            Trunks giggled.  "So, how did you die?"

            Tovu's face saddened and Trunks began to regret he ever asked that.  But soon, Tovu answered, "In an accident."

            "What accident?" Trunks asked.  He knew it wasn't his place to ask all of these questions, but he was curious.

            "My parents were arguing all the time.  I felt bad and went to my friend's house many times.  He would comfort me all the time, and I was glad that he was there for me, at the least.  If he weren't there, I don't think I would have lasted long with my parents," Tovu explained.  "But then on one night, my parents were arguing again.  I went to my friend's house and when he opened the door, he looked at me angrily.  I didn't know why he was mad but I thought that maybe it was because he was having a bad day.  But then, when he started yelling at me, I knew that he was mad at _me_."

            "Why?"  Trunks asked, curiosity written all over his face.

            "He…he said that he was sick and tired of having to take care of me all the time.  He said that I was too much of a weakling for him and he didn't want to be with me anymore," Tovu's eyes were now covered in tears.  "I went back home, and had to deal with my parents' arguing in my room.  I tried ignoring their screaming, but without my friend, I thought I could never do it.  So one day, I decided to go over at my friend's house and apologize.  But I didn't plan on doing it until it was nighttime.  My parents' arguing had gotten even worse and once my father even beat me in my room, I decided that I had to visit my friend and apologize right away.  So I got ready and walked through the rainy night, unaware of all the traffic.  I ran through the slippery streets and began to cross the street to my friend's house when I saw two headlights in front of me," Tovu began crying and Trunks now knew how Tovu had died.  _A car hit Tovu_, Trunks thought.  _But why does his story sound so familiar to me?_

            Tovu stopped crying after a while and sat up.  "Thomas is the only person I've told my story to besides you," he said.  "Please don't tell anyone else.  I can't bear to hear people saying that they're sorry."

            "I won't," Trunks promised.  "I promise."

            Soon, even Tovu fell asleep, leaving Trunks thinking by himself.  _Tovu's story sounded so familiar… It was much like Goten and I.  I threw him off for being so dumb.  I was a jerk.  _Trunks turned to his side.  _Now I'm dead, just like Tovu_.

            Goten flew across the sky, looking from the dragon radar to up ahead.  "The dragonball's close," he said.  He flew down, towards a small spring surrounded by a few trees and flowers.  "Beautiful," he looked around in awe.  The dragon radar continued with its beeping and Goten knew that he was close to a dragonball.  As soon as he approached the spring, the dragon radar beeped even faster and louder.  "So the dragonball must be in the spring," he assumed as he began to take off his clothes until he was in his boxers.  Then he jumped into the spring.  But as soon as he jumped in, he immediately jumped back out.

            "Yeow!!" he yelped.  "This spring is _hot!!_"  He dipped his little toe in, and pulled it back out in a cry.  "How am I supposed to get this dragonball if I can't even jump into the spring?  By the time I reach the bottom, I'll be a boiled egg!"  The thought of it made him shiver.

            "Do you need help?" Goten turned around to see a beautiful little girl with blue eyes and blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail.  "Are you trying to get into the spring?"  The girl asked, as she began to approach toward Goten.  He then realized that she was only a few inches shorter than him.

            "Yeah," he replied.  "I…lost something that belonged to me in there."

            "Come with me," she took his warm hand.  "My daddy knows how to get in there."  Then she stared at Goten's half-naked body and giggled.  "But before we go, get dressed!"

            Goten blushed as he slipped back into his clothes.  "By the way, my name is Abigail.  What's your name?" Abigail asked.

            "Goten," Goten replied.  "Son Goten."

            "Well then, come on!" Abigail grabbed Goten's arm and began to take him somewhere deep in the forest.  "Don't you want to get into the spring soon?"

            Goten blushed even harder and followed her through the forest.

To Be Continued… 

He, he…just a little bit more and the story will be finished.  ^-^ Don't freak out, yet.  There's still quite a bit more before the story ends.


	12. Abigail's Father

Shining Friendship

****

        Trunks woke up to find Tovu and Thomas still asleep next to him.  He secretly stood up, making sure he made no sound whatsoever which would awake the others.  He was going back.  No matter what, he was going back to Earth.  Hopefully, King Yenma would understand.  He looked back at Tovu and Thomas and realized that he would miss them.  "Goodbye," he whispered.  "Thank you, Tovu."  Then, he began to run from that place, headed to King Yenma.

        Oblivious to him, though, was the fact that Tovu had been awake the whole time.  As soon as he heard Trunks thank him, a smile spread across his face and he said, "You're welcome."

        "So, you live in a small cabin with your dad in this forest?" Goten asked.  He was still following Abigail from that pond.

        "Yes," replied Abigail, "my dad has this capsule that contains a small submarine.  You could use that submarine to help you get your lost possession."

        "Wow, really?" Goten exclaimed.  "Thanks!"

        Abigail stopped in her tracks and pointed to a small cabin made completely out of wood.  "We're here," she announced.  "This is our cabin.  My dad's inside."

        "Oh," Goten began to follow her inside the cabin.  The cabin was small.  The moment they walked in, they were already in the kitchen.  There was a stairway in the back, which lead to the second floor.  The whole first floor was like a room, which only consisted of a kitchen, a TV set, and a small hallway with a bathroom at the end.

        "Well, if isn't my little Abigail!" A short and chubby man, obviously Abigail's father, came walking out of the bathroom.  Goten had to hold his nose and avoid breathing the man's heavy smell.  It was as if he hadn't taken a bath or wore deodorant for years!  "What have you brought this time?" he asked.

        "Daddy, this is Goten," Abigail introduced Goten as she, too, held her breath from her father's smell.  "He's…um…in need of help, Daddy."

        "Oh, really?" the man said.  "What's your name, boy?"

        Goten fought the urge to laugh.  "Um, Sir…it's Goten, Sir," he said.  Hadn't the man been paying to what his daughter had been saying to him?

        "Oh, that's right!" the man scratched his chin.  "Goten!  Well my boy, what do you need?  Oh and by the way, the name's Sander.  Sander Yorke."

        Sander reached his hand out.  Goten didn't want to shake Sander's hand (why would he?  The man smells badly!  He wouldn't want his own hand to stink, too!) but he had to.  "Well, Mr. Yorke…"

        "Just call me Sander," Sander said.

        "Well, Sander," Goten began, "I kinda lost something of mine in this pond.  So…can you help me retrieve it?"

        "Oh, there's no problem in that!" Sander cried.  "Just wait 'till I find that capsule.  It should be somewhere upstairs…"

        As soon as Sander left, Goten let go of his nose and breathed fresh air.  "I know," Abigail let go of her nose, too.  "He stinks."

        "He doesn't look like your dad," Goten stated.  "He's…"

        "Short, fat, chubby, and he stinks," Abigail finished for him.  Goten couldn't help but nod even though he felt bad in doing so.  "Dad doesn't like baths, so he never takes them.  That's why he smells so bad."  Goten felt his face turn red.  "Anyway, what's your story?"

        "Huh?  What story?" Goten asked.

        "What were you doing in the forest," Abigail asked even though it sounded more like a demand than like a question.

        "I was exploring," Goten said quickly.

        "Which village do you come from?"

        "I come from a mountain but maybe it'd be best said that I come from the city," Goten replied.

        "The city, huh?" Abigail tilted her head a little.  "You sure?  What city?"

        "Um…" Goten thought of a city quickly.  Any city.  "Um, Satan City?"

        "Satan City?!" Abigail cried.  "That means you came a _long_ way just to get to this forest!  But wait a minute…wasn't Satan City the city that was blown up?"

        "Uh-huh," Goten nodded.  "I, uh, came a long way to get here."

        "Where are your parents?" Abigail started walking in circles around Goten.

        "They're somewhere…" Goten gulped.

        "Ah-hah!!"

        Sander came running down the stairs holding a capsule up in the air.  "I found it!  I found the darned capsule!"  He put a cap on and headed outside.  "Follow me, kids!  We're going to retrieve whatever Goten lost in that pond!"

***

        "So this is the pond, eh?" came Sander's voice.  Goten nodded.  "Good.  Everyone stand back.  I'm gonna release the jet now."

        "Jet?!" both Abigail and Goten cried.  "But, Dad, I thought you were gonna use the capsule that contains the underwater sub!"

        "Couldn't find the little devil," Sander replied, "so I took this one.  And don' worry.  This jet can also go underwater.  Maybe not too deep, but it can still go underwater."

        "This is just great…" Abigail moaned.  As soon as the jet was released, everyone hopped in and Sander took the steering wheel.

        "Now, hold on," he called to the back seat, where Goten and Abigail sat.  "This is probably gonna be rough.  I haven't ridden this little sport in years!"

        But Goten and Abigail weren't worried about that.  In fact, they were a lot more worried about the terrible smell that was taking over the small jet.  "I'll hold on, alright," Abigail whispered to Goten.  "I'll hold on to my _nose_!"

        And so, they ventured down underwater.  There weren't many sights to see.  Just a few fish here and there.  "Look!" Abigail pointed out the window.  Goten looked and saw something shining down in the sand.  It was a bit far, but close enough for Goten to see what it really was.

        "The dragon ball!  That's the dragon ball I've been looking for!" he cried, completely oblivious to the smell inside the jet for once.

        "What's a dragon ball?" Abigail and Sander asked in unison.

        "A ball," Goten replied.  "Just a golden ball."

        "Okay," Sander announced, "here we go!"  But after a few moments, both Abigail and Goten heard Sander swear in the front seat.  "Shit!  Too much pressure!  We can't go any deeper!"

        "Why?  What's wrong?" Goten cried.

        "We can't go any deeper or else the jet will blow up!" Sander replied.

        "Then…" Goten looked down at the dragon ball from the window determinedly, "then I'll just have to swim down there and get it."

        "No, that's too dangerous!" Abigail cried.  "You can't go down there!  Your whole body could blow up, too!  Just forget it, Goten!  The ball's just too deep!"

        _But maybe I can do it_, thought Goten, _after all, I am Saiyan so maybe my body could stand the water pressure for a bit longer._  "I'll go," Goten said.

        "No!" But even Abigail's hesitation didn't stop her father from letting Goten out.

        "It was nice knowin' ya, kid," Sander said, and he let Goten out into the water.

        Goten went down deeper, swimming as fast as he could to the dragon ball.  _Boy, Sander was right!_ he thought.  _It feels like my whole body's gonna blow up!  But…just…a bit…further…_

The dragon ball was really close now and he wasn't about to give up yet.  If he wanted Trunks back, then he'd _have_ to get this dragon ball._  How did it end up all the way down here, anyway?  Oh, well._

        He made a grab for the ball, and missed.  _Darn it!  Okay, one more try…got it!!_  Goten turned around to find that Sander's jet was no longer where it had been._  Where did they go?  Oh, no…they couldn't have just left me…could have they?_  If only his father knew what kind of jeopardy he was in right now.  Went underwater with a couple of strangers to find a dragon ball and now he's left alone underwater._  Now, what will I do?  I can't make it to the surface in time!  And I'm becoming dizzy…my ears feel like they'll blow up any second!_  Goten felt something warm in his ears before he realized that it was blood.

        He began to panic.  What was he going to do now?  Sure, he had the dragon ball but now he felt like he'd blow up any second.  _Too much…pressure…_

        Then he did what he could only think of.  Probably sending a Kamehameha down to the bottom of the pond would push him up into the surface faster than swimming would.  _Yeah, I'll try that_, he thought.  But he'd better hurry if he wanted to live.  His dizziness was becoming unbearable.

***

"Why did you do that, Dad?!" Abigail cried.  "Why?!  He could die down there!"

"Forget him, Sweetie," Sander replied calmly.  "The boy's crazy.  He'll die anyway.  Nobody can stay that deep underwater for long.  Who knows, he's probably dead by now…" Abigail continued to sob but her sobs were interrupted when they heard someone splashing out of the pond.

Sander gasped when he caught a glimpse of Goten in the air and he didn't look happy.  Goten's chest went up after each hard breath and he was glaring daggers at Sander.  "Why did you do that, Sander?!" he cried.  "Are you insane?!  I could have died down there!"

"Well, you're the one who's insane!" Sander cried.  "You could have died because of _you_!"  Then, Sander got a glance at the dragon ball Goten was holding.  "Hey, that looks very valuable…"

"Daddy, no!" Abigail tried to hold Sander back but Sander leapt on top of Goten, trying to get the dragon ball out of his grip.  Goten kicked him away, still holding on to the dragon ball.

"You little cheat!" Goten said.  "It's wrong to steal other people's valuables!"  But Sander didn't listen as he charged towards Goten again.  Goten ducked and kicked him in the gut.  Sander gasped for breath and soon fell unconscious in front of Goten.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dad acted that way…" Abigail walked to him.  "He's…he's kind of a gold freak, so…"

"Hey, it's okay," Goten said.  He then winced and held on to his ears.  "Man, do they hurt…!"

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Goten replied.  "They just hurt a bit, but that's all.  I'll be fine."

"Okay…"

It hurt Goten that Abigail was still sad.  Probably because of her father.  "Well, I have to go now," Goten said, "take care of your _greedy_ father."

"Okay…"

Then Goten said what he thought would cheer Abigail up a bit.  "Hey, smile!" he said.  "You look cute when you do!"  Abigail's face turned red and she looked down.  Goten put his dragon ball in the bag Mr. Popo gave him and with a "goodbye" took off into the air.

Abigail gasped.  "Wow!  He can fly!" she cried.

After Abigail was out of sight, Goten felt like slapping himself.  He had completely forgotten that _normal_ people didn't know how to fly.  He actually wanted to stay with those people for a bit longer.  He was beginning to like them.  He made a vow to come back and visit them, someday.  Because he'll miss their small wooden cabin.  And Sander's bad smell.  And most importantly, Abigail's cute smile…

**_To Be Continued…_**

****

_Computer is still broken down…*sigh* Good thing Grandpa's got his laptop. ^-^_


	13. The Struggle

**Shining Friendship**

_**Chapter 13**_

Author's Notes: Wow, I haven't updated in like...years? I finally felt like writing another chapter for this story. And seeing how I've updated a lot of my writing in the Fiction site, I guess it's safe to say that most of the writer's block is finally wearing off.

_**The Struggle**_

    "Four dragon balls so far," Goten stated as he looked down at the bag Mr. Popo gave him. He flew across the sky, looking at the dragon radar held in his hands. "The next one shouldn't be too far away, I hope," he said. "Soon, Trunks will be back!"

----   

    "I swear this walk is longer than the way home from school," Trunks complained. Just then, a huge truck headed towards him, stopping as it approached him.

    "What you up to, boy?" a blue-skinned man with small horns on his head walked out. His tussled brown hair moved as if it were moving against the wind, even though there was no wind in Other World.

    "I, uh...how do you get to King Yemma?" Trunks asked, putting his fists up with hope.

    The man frowned. "Why would you want to meet the King? It's a waste of time, believe me, especially if you're planning to escape back to the living world," the man said. Trunks stared at him dumb-founded, wondering if the man could really read people's minds. "Don't mind, I don't read people's minds," the man said, "most people who ask where the king is do that so they can try and escape. I speak from experience."

    "Oh," was all Trunks could say. "I'll be going now," he said.

    "Didn't ya want to know where the king is?" the man asked.

    "No worry there!" Trunks faked a laugh. "I...I think I can find my way there, thank you."

    "Kids," the man murmured as he jumped back onto his seat. "They can't make up their minds."

    As soon as the man left, Trunks began to wonder which direction lead to King Yemma.

----

    Forces clashed on Earth's sky, making summits topple to the ground. Gohan and Goku charged towards Buu with all they had, but all their strategies seemed to be like child's play to Buu. "He's stronger than before," Goku managed to choke out. "He's invincible!"

    "Where's Vegeta?" Gohan suddenly brought up.

    "Darn it, where is he?" Goku growled. "That jerk." Just then, something higher up in the sky was seen speeding down. Goku noticed the blue blur, in which had knocked Buu to the ground. "Vegeta!" Goku cried.

    "He can't fight Buu all by himself!" Gohan cried. "He'll get killed! What do we do?"

    "Vegeta!" But Vegeta ignored Goku's cries. "What the hell is he thinking?" Goku cursed under his breath. "He'll get himself killed!"

    Goku flew down into the small combat Vegeta was having with Buu and he swung Buu away. Buu crashed into a cliff. Hoping the hit would buy them some time, Goku turned to Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing, Vegeta? You're going to get yourself killed if you don't let us help you. Don't you understand that by yourself, there's no way you can defeat Buu?"

    Vegeta spat some blood, grinned, and punched Goku in the face. Goku blinked, his eyes wide open as he looked back at Vegeta. He could feel warm blood trickling down his chin. "What's gotten into you?" he said just above a whisper.

    "Listen, Kakkarot," Vegeta began, "you get your son and get out of my way. I'll make Buu pay for what he did to Trunks and I'll make sure I make him pay by _myself_."

    "Vegeta, what's the point?" Goku cried. "Trunks will be brought back to life with the dragon balls! It's not worth throwing away your life. Now, let us help you!"

    "Shut up, Kakkarot," Vegeta cried. "I'll make sure that monster regrets ever touching my son. And once it does, I'll have his knees on the ground begging for mercy."

    "Vegeta..." Goku sighed.

    "Dad!!" Gohan called from the sky. "Look out!!"

    Goku turned around to find an energy beam headed straight for them. He pushed himself and Vegeta out of the way, landing hard on the ground. He got back on his feet, spitting dirt from his mouth and looking back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, listen to me! If you kill yourself, then you'll only make your son miserable when he comes back!"

    "I know what I'm doing," Vegeta stood up.

    "No, you don't," Goku replied. "And that mistake will cost you _and_ your family."

    Gohan flew down and landed next to Goku. "Buu's back," he said. He realized the silence between his father and Vegeta. "What happened?" he asked. "Dad, what's wrong?"

    "Vegeta," Goku spoke up, "you know I'm right."

    Vegeta turned his head away from the pair of them. Goku knew he was struggling with thoughts of his own. He just hoped he would figure it out quickly before Buu finished them off.

    He heard Vegeta chuckle. "Where are the fusion earrings when you need them?" he said, turning back to Goku.

    Goku smiled. "So you accept our help?" he asked.

    "Hell, if we don't fight together, that beast will never be beaten," said Vegeta. "But how will we get rid of it?"

    Goku winked. "I've got an idea. It's a bit of an amusing one, though."

    Gohan stared at the two, confused. He still had a hard time figuring out what the other two were talking about.

----   

    Trunks spotted the entrance to Other World in the distance. He grinned and flew to the large building, seeing the usually long line of ghosts outside, waiting for judgment. Trunks flew in through a window and saw the large figure of King Yemma sitting in its desk. "You will go to Hell," he heard King Yemma announce. A small, white and round ghost shook nervously, waiting for what was about to happen. Trunks stared with mild interest as the floor formed a hole beneath it, and the ghost was sucked into it. Then the floor reappeared again.

    King Yemma's lips opened, about to say, "Next!" when Trunks decided to swoop in at that moment. He landed right on King Yemma's desk. King Yemma's eyes widened in surprise. "Hi, King Yemma. Stopped by to ask you something!"

    "Erm...sure..." King Yemma flipped through his notebook, each page sending a burst of wind against Trunk's face. "Er...unless I'm mistaken, you have already been assigned for Heaven. I'm sure that wandering around is not a hard task. What is there to be questioned about?"

    But Trunk's was now walking on Yemma's notebook, his eyes reading over the listed names. "Wow, there are so many people that come here. And this notebook is as thick as a rock! I bet you have more than a hundred notebooks just as filled!"

    "PAY ATTENTION!"

    "Y-Yes, sir!" Trunks jumped into military position, his hands glued to his side.

    "My patience is growing weary. I have too many ghosts to deal with and simply don't have the time to chit-chat. Now tell me, what do you need help with?"

    "A-Actually, sir, I was wondering if you could let me off. You know, let me go back to the Living World. Please, please, please!"

    "I am sorry. I cannot do that," King Yemma replied. "Now go back to the Heavens."

    "But this is really urgent! There's this really bad guy on Earth and he's killing a lot of people and so I have to fight him!" Trunks said, hoping something like that would change the King's mind.

    "No, I'm sorry. Goku's there to solve the problem, anyway," said King Yemma. "Now please get off my notebook so I can resume working."

    But Trunks didn't move. "Please, sir. Isn't there a way for me to come back to life?"

    King Yemma shook his head. "No, I am sorry. Unless the dragon balls – ah – I hear young Goten is searching for the dragon balls back on Earth. Perhaps he may wish you back to life."

    Trunks's eyes lowered. With everything that had been going on, he doubted that. He recalled how he last treated Goten; not a very smart way. And that's how he ended up getting himself killed. Goten hated him, he was sure of that. There was no way he would get brought back to life, at least not for a very long time, when someone else _but_ Goten had the dragon balls...

    "Um, I need you off my notebook now."

----   

    Back on Earth, a triumphant cry could be heard from the mountains. Goten had found two dragon balls. And now there was only one left.


End file.
